This invention relates generally to electrical switch panels and more particularly to a switch panel wherein a switch actuating assembly is provided wherein a slight depression of cover layer with a finger is amplified to operate a switch located in spaced relation to the switch actuating assembly.
In one type prior art switch panel construction wherein the switch assembly is covered by an insulative film, the film defines a plurality of points or areas which may be depressed to actuate a switch associate with the particular area. Usually two electrodes are built into the switch panel which in their normal or steady state are not connected, that is there is no conductive path between them.
In operation when an area is depressed one of the conductive strips is also depressed to urge it in position to establish a conductive path between electrode for a brief period. While switches of this type have provided satisfactory performance they have certain disadvantages. The disadvantages reside in the cost of the assemblies, the tolerances required and the fact that a switch assembly must be designed for each application since each switch is an integral part of the total switch assembly. Further since this type of switch assembly is designed to be contacted by the user the switch must meet stringent safety guidelines with regard to electrical integrity, exposure to high temperatures, and also tolerance to humidity and moisture protection.
By the present invention a switch panel construction is provided wherein the film which defines a plurality of points or areas which may be depressed to actuate a switch is part of switch actuating assembly which includes a switch actuating member. The switch actuating assembly while part of the switch panel is nevertheless a separate module thereof. The switch panel as assembled includes the switch actuating assembly and a switch carrying member which is spaced therefrom. In order to insure that the appropriate switch will be actuated by a slight depression of a corresponding area in the film the switch actuating assembly is provided with means for amplifying this slight depression of the film. This arrangement allows a great degree of tolerance between the film layer and the switch since the amplified movement of the film transferred by the switch actuating assembly is in fact greater than that needed to actuate the switch. The fact that this arrangement permits the electricity carrying board incuding the switch to be remote from the user operated film a different and lower level of requirements are imposed on the assembly regarding electrical integrity, high temperature, and moisture protection.